Para Sempre Comensal
by Nessa BR
Summary: Ela se formou em auror, mas a teimosa Gina que quer resolver tudo sozinha, acaba sendo presa por Voldemort. Porém a pessoa que ela menos espera a salva. A pessoa que ela mais odeia, que praticamente destruiu tudo que ela tinha e que ela um dia amou.
1. Um Mundo de Trevas

_**Título:**__ Para Sempre Comensal_

_**Autora:**__ Nessa Malfoy_

_**Beta Reader:**__ Ly Anne Black_

_**Nº. de Capítulos:**__ 14_

_**Data:**__ Novembro de 2004 á Abril de 2005._

_**Sinopse:**__ Ela se formou em auror, mas a teimosa Gina que quer resolver tudo sozinha, acaba sendo presa por Voldemort. Porém a pessoa que ela menos espera a salva. A pessoa que ela mais odeia, que praticamente destruiu tudo que ela tinha e que ela um dia amou._

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Minha primeira fic, (não contando songs e shorts) a primeira que publiquei. Tenho um carinho muito especial por ela, pois depois de muitas tentativas catastróficas, essa foi a primeira que deu certo! Espero que vocês gostem e que me dêem suas opiniões! Beijinhos pra todo mundo, em especial pra minha beta (Ly, já disse muitas vezes que te adoro né?). Boa leitura e não esqueçam os reviews!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo 1: Um Mundo de Trevas**_

Para Virgínia Weasley parecia que tudo começara ontem, mas já fazia três anos. Longos anos... Quando iria acabar? Talvez para ela fosse muito em breve. A ruivinha estava no sétimo ano em Hogwarts quando tudo aconteceu. Ou quando começou a acontecer.

Voldemort, que há tempos recomeçou a reunir seguidores, conseguira voltar. E o pior: com força total. Naquele dia todo o Mundo-Bruxo entrou em guerra. A Guerra-Final, pois ela só acabaria quando alguém derrotasse o Lorde das Trevas ou simplesmente quando não houvesse mais ninguém para enfrentá-lo. Tudo então se tornaria um Inferno. Mas, na verdade, não haveria tanta diferença do que o mundo se tornara nos últimos anos: torturas, violências, mortes...

Eram constantes os confrontos entre aurores e comensais. Vezes vencia o Bem, vezes o Mal. Parecia que aquele Mundo de Trevas jamais voltaria a ser como antes.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu do rosto de Gina, mas ela secou-a rapidamente. Estava cansada de chorar. Iria adiantar? Ela fez tudo o que pôde.

Era uma das melhores aurores, porém também uma das mais teimosas. Sempre queria resolver tudo de uma única vez. Não sabia trabalhar em equipe e vivia se aventurando sozinha. E agora estava lá, presa. Se tivesse escutado Rony, Harry e Hermione... Mas fazer o quê? Agora tinha que aceitar seu destino.

Muitas lembranças vinham à sua mente. Todas tristes. Lembrou do dia de sua formatura em Hogwarts. A ruivinha estava muito feliz. Conseguia tirar a guerra dos pensamentos com os preparativos. Porém quando a festa de fato começou a menina se desapontou. Todos os pais estavam lá, orgulhosos de seus filhos. Mas os dela não. Nem Arthur, nem Molly, nem nenhum de seus irmãos. Um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida se tornou terrível. Ou os Weasley não ligavam para ela ou acontecera alguma coisa com eles. Nenhuma das opções era boa.

Quando a formatura terminou Gina embarcou no Expresso de Hogwarts e correu para A Toca. Deparou-se com pessoas do Ministério da Magia, mas não achou seus familiares. Perguntou para um dos funcionários o que acontecera. Primeiro, teve de provar ser mesmo Gina Weasley para receber qualquer informação. Depois o homem disse que sentir muito, mas aquela casa havia sido atacada por quatro Comensais da Morte na noite anterior. Os aurores chegaram tarde. Não puderam impedi-los nem capturá-los e apenas um foi identificado. Arthur e Rony estavam no hospital, mas todos os outros Weasley haviam morrido.

Gina sentiu o seu mundo desabar. Sua mãe e seus irmãos haviam morrido? Desesperada ela correu para o hospital que o funcionário lhe informou. Encontrou Arthur e Rony tão abalados quanto ela. Foi o pior dia na vida da garota. E foi nesse dia que ela decidiu ser auror. Antes não ligava muito pra idéia, mas agora tinha certeza do que queria. Jurou que se vingaria daqueles comensais mesmo não sabendo quem eles eram. Porém investigou e descobriu. Um apenas, mas descobriu: Draco Malfoy.

Lúcio havia morrido a quase um ano em um dos confrontos de comensais, mas Draco quase nunca era visto. Gina nem sabia que o louro tinha se tornado seguidor de Voldemort antes desse dia. Lembrou-se do tempo em que Draco implicava com ela em Hogwarts. No começo ela o detestava, mas a _convivência_ fez a menina começar a vê-lo de outra forma e antes que pudesse perceber se viu completamente apaixonada.

Sabia que ele jamais ia gostar dela, então sequer contou para alguém. Mas durante todos aqueles anos Gina ainda se sentia estranha quando pensava nele. Seria amor? Ela não sabia...

Mas todo "amor" que ela poderia sentir por Malfoy transformou-se em raiva. Como ele fora capaz daquilo? Ela não entendia. Tinha esperanças que o garoto apenas se "fingisse" de mau. Agora sabia que não. E podia dizer com todas as letras que odiava Draco Malfoy.

Depois de se formar auror, Gina se dedicou de corpo e alma a destruir Voldemort. Quantas famílias como a dela não foram destruídas por aquele bruxo psicopata? Porém sua principal meta era destruir Draco. Ela jurou e tinha certeza de cumprir.

Tinha antes, agora não mais.

Como ela poderia fazer alguma coisa trancada naquele lugar que ela nem sabia onde era? Estava com Rony, Harry e Hermione seguindo um grupo de comensais para tentar descobrir o esconderijo de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

O problema foi Malfoy ser um deles e Gina, sem dar ouvidos aos amigos, se precipitou e acabou sendo presa por eles. Aparataram e levaram-na para aquele local onde ela se encontrava há dias, ela não tinha mais certeza do tempo.

Não agüentava mais. Estava sem comer direito, sem água, com frio. Tentou de todas as formas escapar, mas o lugar estava trancado por um feitiço de Magia Negra e ela estava sem varinha.

Recomeçou a chorar. Era o que ela mais fazia nas últimas horas. Tinha perdido todas as esperanças. "_O que será que farão comigo..._" - pensava. - "_Vão me deixar trancada aqui até a morte? Esperava ao menos um 'fim' mais heróico..._".

- Desculpe mãe, Percy, Fred e Jorge - Ela conversava constantemente com as paredes - Desapontei vocês não é? Não pude fazer nada... Mas, aquele idiota do Draco Malfoy vai pagar por tudo o quê fez... Ah, se vai...

Foi então que ouviu passos se aproximando. Assustou-se. Um rosto surgiu e a encarou. Com uma voz conhecida a pessoa perguntou:

- Quem é idiota, Weasley?

* * *


	2. O Comensal Draco Malfoy

_**Capítulo 2: O Comensal Draco Malfoy**_

Gina quase entrou em choque quando viu o homem com cabelos platinados e uma cara de poucos amigos na sua frente.

- Lúcio... Lúcio Malfoy!?

- Lembra-se de mim, mocinha? - Lúcio perguntou parecendo que se divertia com o espanto da garota.

- Você... - Gina disse ainda assustada - Você _morreu_!

- Isso é o que vocês, aurores incompetentes, acham. Não conseguiram nem _me matar direito_... Tudo bem, eu não me importo, até agradeço... Mas vamos mudar da minha morte para a sua - Ele apontou a varinha para a cela e abriu-a.

Entrou encarando Gina muito _contente_. Disse:

- Milorde me concedeu a honra de matá-la. Quero ver como a espertinha vai escapar dessa vez...

A ruivinha não se mexia. Estava em desvantagem, é claro. Estava desarmada para tentar fugir e não tinha forças mesmo se tivesse chance. Lúcio poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela...

- Bem... - Malfoy voltou a falar - óbvio que não vou te lançar um Avada Kedavra... agora. Fique tranqüila. Seria uma morte muito rápida e você não merece isso. Merece sofrer. _Crucio_!

Gina, que já estava muito fraca, sentiu sua vida abandonando-a. Era uma dor insuportável. Já fora vítima da Maldição antes, mas era quase insuportável.

Sua cabeça girava e ela gritava, pelo menos achava que gritava, pois não conseguia ouvir sua voz. Não conseguia pensar em nada e nem queria. Só desejava com toda a força que lhe restava que aquilo parasse.

Parecia uma eternidade, mas foram apenas alguns segundos, pois Lúcio foi interrompido.

- Pai! - Foi a primeira palavra que Gina ouviu quando acabado o feitiço. Sentia dores ainda, mas já era um alívio - O Lorde está lhe chamando. Disse que é urgente.

Lúcio pareceu desapontado por Voldemort ter lhe atrapalhado a diversão, porém obedeceu, não podia contrariar o Mestre.

- Filho, fique de olho nessa mocinha. Eu já volto... - E sumiu na escuridão no local.

Gina olhou para o garoto. Ele retribuiu com um meio sorriso.

­ Olá, Gina!

- Olha aqui Malfoy, não venha se fazer de bonzinho, ta bem? E... você não tem nenhum direito de me chamar de Gina!

- Calma... _Virgínia_! Nem parece que acabou de ser torturada. Por que está nervosinha?

- Não me provoque! - ela disse tentando se levantar, mas caiu no chão de novo - Eu posso não estar nem conseguindo ficar de pé, mas mesmo assim sou muito perigosa! Ainda mais em se tratando de você! Se tivesse com minha varinha te matava agora mesmo!

- Deixe de ser mal agradecida, Weasley! Eu estava até pensando em te soltar...

- Me soltar? Ta, acredito – Foi irônica.

Draco entrou na cela de Gina, se aproximou da garota e lhe estendeu a mão. A menina pareceu pensar, mas aceitou. Quando já estava de pé encarou Malfoy. Ele continuava lindo, ela pensou.

- O quê que ta olhando, Weasley? - Draco perguntou - Nunca viu?

Essas palavras trouxeram Gina de volta a realidade. A imagem de sua mãe veio à mente. Afastou-se de Draco rapidamente, todo o ódio que poderia sentir se apossou dela.

- Por que Malfoy? - As lágrimas voltavam a encher seus olhos. - Por quê? - Antes que perdesse o pouco juízo que ainda tinha saiu correndo, sabia que se ficasse ali iria atacar, de alguma forma, Draco. Lúcio então voltaria e ela simplesmente morreria.

Draco observou a garota partir e então respondeu sua pergunta dela:

- Em breve você saberá o porquê, Gina. _Em breve_...

E se afastou, antes que seu pai voltasse e percebesse o que tinha feito.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** _Olá pessoinhas! Aprendi a usar o ff (eeeeeeeee) e então estou começando a publicar minha fic. Ela já ta pronta, mas vou publicando aos poucos, conforme os reviews que vocês forem mandando, afinal eu preciso saber se tem alguém lendo... Faça uma autora feliz e mande um review ou e-mail, não custa nada né? Beijinhos..._


	3. O quê foi que eu fiz?

_**Capítulos 3: O quê foi que eu fiz?**_

Gina não sabia explicar como conseguira voltar para casa naquele dia. Com certeza realizara algo praticamente impossível: estava fraca, sem comer a dias, havia sido torturada pela Maldição Cruciatos e conseguira escapar de uma espécie de sede de comensais, sem varinha, partindo de um lugar que ela não tinha idéia de onde era. Conseguira com ajuda ajuda... Na verdade, uma grande ajuda.

Era nisso que, por mais que pensasse, não conseguia entender. Por que Draco Malfoy a deixara escapar? Depois de ter assassinado sua mãe e seus irmãos, por que ele não gostaria que ela tivesse o mesmo destino deles? Por mais que tentasse, realmente não entendia.

No entanto não podia deixar de estar muito feliz. Ao chegar à Toca seu pai e Rony fizeram uma festa. Só de pensarem na possibilidade de a família Weasley diminuir ainda mais... Não tinham idéia de onde estaria a ruivinha e se ela estava bem. Os aurores reviraram meio mundo atrás dela, mas não era simples assim.

Porém agora Gina voltara e o mais importante: depois de um banho e de comer _muito_, ela estava pronta para voltar à ação.

Draco, assim como a ruivinha, estava pensativo. Soltando Virgínia ele traíra seu Lorde. Aquela "pobre adoradora de trouxas" não merecia que ele se arriscasse por ela. A qualquer momento um comensal entraria em seu quarto - ainda que "jaula" combinasse melhor com o lugar do que quarto - e avisaria que Voldemort o estava chamando. E o quê ele diria? Que havia soltado a garota, mas agora achava que não devia tê-lo feito? O Lorde das Trevas simplesmente o mataria na mesma hora.

Uma batida na porta o fez sair de seus devaneios. Um homem alto, de cabelos negros até os ombros e um olhar maligno, como todos ali, entrou.

- Malfoy... - O homem disse sem entusiasmo - Milorde está lhe esperando.

- Estou indo - Respondeu Draco com menos entusiasmo ainda, repassando mentalmente o quanto estava perdido.

Andava vagarosamente. Sua cabeça girava com desculpas cada vez mais idiotas para da. Chegou a conclusão de que diria simplesmente: "_Eu não a soltei!_". Sabia que não daria certo. Voldemort não era burro, mas com um pouco de sorte talvez ele saísse vivo de lá.

Chegou ao seu destino e respirou fundo. Levantou a mão para bater na porta, mas ela abriu-se sozinha. O Lorde sabia que ele estava lá. Sempre sabia.

Draco entrou. Uma voz horripilante disse:

- Realmente não esperava isso de você, Comensal Draco Malfoy.

Draco sentiu-se gelar por dentro. Detestava admitir, mas Voldemort fazia isso com ele. Era a única pessoa - se é que poderia chamar _aquilo_ de pessoa - que o deixava com medo. Nem mesmo seu pai o assustava, apesar de tudo.

Ele não entedia porque Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado o fazia se sentir assim. Ele era um excelente comensal e nunca dera motivos para ser repreendido, sempre obedecia. Odiava obedecer. Mas Voldemort era poderoso e ele não queria imaginar o que poderia lhe fazer se não aceitasse algo.

Porém Draco realmente gostava de ser comensal, era seu _sonho_ desde criança. Por mais incrível que fosse, queria praticamente as mesmas coisas que o Lorde. O ajudando Malfoy seria muito beneficiado, exceto pelo fato que quando tudo desse certo, Voldemort é que seria o "Rei do Mundo". Ele queria poder pra ele. Mas não trairia seu Lorde jamais, pois o respeitava. Aprendera a respeitar.

E agora estava lá, pois fizera muitas besteiras de uma vez. Traíra Voldemort, coisa que tinha certeza que nunca faria e agora estava esperando a primeira - e talvez última - repreensão. E fizera isso para salvar a Weasley! Aquela pobretona devia ter lhe colocado algum feitiço. Quando a viu sendo torturada por seu pai, Draco sentiu uma coisa estranha, como se tudo aquilo fosse errado. Que Voldemort era errado, que os comensais eram errados, que _ele_ era errado...

Mas depois de muito pensar Malfoy chegou a uma conclusão que parecia óbvia: ele agiu como um idiota! Pensou como um idiota. Não devia ter soltado aquela _pirralha_. Mesmo que toda vez que pensasse na _pirralha_ se sentisse confuso. Achava que acabaria louco por causa daquela _pirralha_. Agora não havia mais nada a ser feito, a não ser esperar o castigo de Voldemort. E alguma coisa lhe dizia que, se ele não morresse, no mínimo seria algo ruim. _Muito ruim_...

* * *


	4. Um Castigo

_**Capítulo 4: Um Castigo**_

- Realmente não esperava isso de você... - A voz assustadora de Voldemort novamente pôde ser ouvida - O senhor poderia explicar por que soltou a auror Virgínia Weasley?

Draco não sabia o que dizer. Pensara no "_Eu não a soltei_", mas o Lorde não iria acreditar, mesmo que ele soubesse atuar muito bem.

- Eu não sei, Milorde - Ele resolveu dizer a verdade por mais idiota que ela parecesse.

- Eu acho que não entendi direito - Voldemort disse fingindo uma falsa irritação - Como não sabe?

- Eu não sei _mesmo_ - Draco repetiu - Quando a vi acho que agi por impulso e acabei a soltando. Só depois percebi a burrada que tinha feito, mas já era tarde. Simplesmente não consigo entender como fui tão estúpido. Perdão, Milorde.

Malfoy terminou de falar e esperou. Continuava achando que estava perdido, mas dissera a verdade, o que estava sentindo. E o que sentia era mais enrolado que a situação em que se encontrava agora.

- Você disse a verdade... - Voldemort resolveu falar depois de parecer pensar um pouco - E a sinceridade de meus comensais é muito apreciada por mim. O quê disse é verdade, uma verdade realmente idiota, mas é a verdade...

"_Uma verdade idiota?_" - disse Draco para si mesmo - _"Que legal, a gente pensa igual..."._

- Porém... - Continuou o Lorde - Não é porque disse a verdade que não será castigado. Você está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa?

O coração do garoto deu um pulo, mas ele respondeu convicto:

- Estou! – E de repente surgiu um pensamento involuntário em sua mente "_Não seja nada envolvendo a Weasley..._".

- Mesmo que envolva a Weasley?

O coração de Draco deu outro salto. Não era a primeira vez que achava que Voldemort lia mentes... Este continuou antes que o garoto respondesse:

- É algo bem simples - Falou o Lorde quase distraidamente - Só terá de matá-la.

- E como é que faço isso? - Perguntou Malfoy nervoso.

- Aí o problema é seu! Você a soltou, agora terá de fazer o que já devia estar feito. Não acha que até estou sendo _bom_ com você?

- Sim, Milorde.

- Pois bem. Você tem dois meses. Tempo mais que suficiente. Mas você não irá apenas lançar-lhe um Avada Kedavra. Faça-a sofrer. Como a ajudou, convença-a de que quer mudar. Que quer ser _bonzinho_. Ela tem que confiar em você e terá que te contar todos os planos dos aurores. E então conte a mim. Tenho certeza de que se sairá bem. Afinal você sempre foi um excelente comensal, nunca me causou problemas... Agora retire-se.

- Prometo que farei o possível. Odeio essa garota.

- Você não fará o possível, jovem Malfoy. Fará o impossível se precisar! E se a odeia tanto por que a soltou? - Voldemort encarou o louro com um olhar assassino, mas subitamente sua expressão mudou e acrescentou, antes que Draco formulasse uma resposta - Já sei, você não sabe o porquê... Mas, por enquanto tudo bem. Essa garota ainda pode me sair útil. Agora suma daqui!

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Draco deixou a sala de Voldemort.

* * *

Gina estava sede dos aurores, conversando com seus colegas sobre o que acontecera. Seu pai e seu irmão estavam dispostos a amarrá-la para ela não sair de casa. Diziam que a menina não estava totalmente recuperada. Mas como a Weasley quase não é teimosa, saiu escondida.

- Você tem certeza disso Gina? - Perguntou uma auror chamada Elyon Malaver, a melhor amiga da garota, juntamente com Hermione - Para começar, tem certeza que você está bem?

- Tenho Ely! - A ruivinha respondeu determinada - Se a gente esperar os comensais vão acabar saindo daquele lugar! Eles sabem que eu sei como chegar lá. Temos de atacá-los.

- E você também tem certeza de que sabe como chegar lá? - Perguntou Harry Potter.

- Eu realmente não sei como consegui _vir de lá_, mas _chegar até lá_, eu tenho certeza de que sei...

E continuaram discutindo. Muitos eram contra. Falavam que uma atitude como aquela precisava ser muito bem planejada. Porém acabaram sendo convencidos. O quê conseguiriam ficando parados? Tinham que arriscar.

Mas algo aconteceu quando estavam prestes a sair. Alguém entrou na sede, aparentemente muito nervoso. Antes que qualquer auror pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a pessoa disse, em um tom muito aborrecido:

- Onde é que vocês _pensam_ que vão?

* * *

**Nota da autora**_**:**__ Mais dois capítulos! O quê estão achando? Espero que estejam gostando! Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, se não tiver pelo menos mais 3 comentários até semana que vem eu não posto... Não é ser chata, e querer saber se tem alguém lendo, como já disse. Muito, muito obrigada a Nimrodel Telcontar, Miaka, Nathyzinha Malfoy e Sara Grint. Beijos._


	5. Minha maninha

_**Capítulo 5 - Minha maninha**_

- Onde é que vocês _pensam_ que vão?

Gina se assustou no primeiro momento, mas logo reconheceu aquela voz. Era seu irmão.

- Olá, Rony - Ela falou inocentemente.

- Olá, Rony? - Ele repetiu indignado - O quê você está fazendo, Virginia Weasley?

- Oras, Ronald Weasley! Nós estamos indo atacar a Sede Principal dos Comensais.

- Só isso? - Perguntou Rony ainda mais indignado - Bem, podem ir! Todos menos você Gina! Ah, você não vai de jeito nenhum!

- Eu vou sim! - Ela respondeu em tom de desafio.

Nenhum auror se atrevia a dizer nada. Aqueles dois quando ficavam nervosos eram piores que Comensais da Morte. Rony apenas olhava para a irmã. Ela tinha uma expressão muito irritada. Odiava quando diziam "não" para ela. O garoto, porém teve uma reação inesperada: aproximou-se de Gina e a abraçou. A ruivinha não entendeu nada. Rony percebeu que ela estava perdida, então disse:

- Maninha... - Ele começou, mas se deparou com um olhar de censura e corrigiu - Gina, você é... bem, minha única irmã, eu me preocupo com você. Só de pensar que você é uma auror e que corre perigo constante com essa Guerra, me faz sentir muito mal. E agora você me diz que vai atacá-los? Não percebe que não se recuperou completamente?

Gina sorriu. Um sorriso que fez muito bem a Rony.

- Eu estou bem, sim senhor! Entendo que se preocupe comigo desse jeito, afinal sinto o mesmo em relação a ti. Mas eu já sou bem grandinha e sei me virar! Você sabe mais do que ninguém que odeio ser super protegida. Então, se realmente se importa, me deixe ir.

- Você iria mesmo que eu dissesse que não... Pode ir, com uma condição: eu vou junto! Quero proteger a minha maninha que eu amo muito...

- Também te amo, Roniquinho! - Disse dando _o troco_.

* * *

- Tenho certeza de que era aqui! - Disse Gina emburrada olhando o lugar a sua volta.

- Será que os comensais já se mudaram? - Perguntou Hermione pensativa.

- Provavelmente. - Respondeu Erik - Mas vamos nos separar para procurar algo.

Os aurores se separaram em quatro grupos e foram em diferentes direções. Gina foi acompanhada de Elyon, Mathew, Jason e Rony, é claro. A ruivinha reconhecia o local, mas parecia que ele estava abandonado há anos.

Disse por fim, desapontada:

- Acho que temos de admitir que eles foram mais espertos que nós e já se mandaram!

- Nem todos se mandaram, Weasley...

Gina virou-se depressa e reconheceu aqueles dois comensais: Will Turner e Draco Malfoy.


	6. Will Turner

_**Capítulo 6: Will Turner**_

Quando os aurores viraram não tiveram tempo de nada, pois Draco e Will já tinham as varinhas apontadas para eles:

- Estupefaça!

* * *

Draco estava em seu _quarto_, perdido em pensamentos novamente. Mas a porta se abriu e um Comensal, Will Turner, aparentemente desanimado, entrou. Disse:

- Draco, Milorde mandou arrumar suas coisas. Vamos mudar. _De novo_.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Malfoy sem dar importância.

Will sentou-se em uma cadeira pesadamente, como se cada segundo em pé fosse um enorme esforço.

- Falou que os aurores vão nos atacar.

- Ah, claro! – disse Malfoy "se tocando" – A Weasley, claro! Mas... Will por que o desânimo?

- Ta tão na cara?

- Ta!

- Milorde contou o quê te mandou fazer. Com essa auror... Weasley? – Fez uma pausa, suspirou e então continuou – Me mandou te ajudar.

- Me ajudar? – Perguntou o outro fingindo indignação – Será que ele não acredita no meu potencial?

- Ao contrário. Ele não acredita no _meu_ potencial. Você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu só me tornei comensal porque meu pai praticamente obrigou!

- É, eu sei... Você acha errado o que os comensais fazem e bla, bla...

- Mas claro que é errado! – Will respondeu se levantando – Matar trouxas, destruir famílias, atacar aurores, sem contar a obsessão maluca do Voldemort em destruir Harry Potter! Não tem nada de certo aí!

- Me deixe explicar... – Falou Malfoy se levantando também – Matamos sangues-ruins, pois eles são seres inferiores, que realmente não merecem viver; destruímos somente as famílias que são contra nós, o mesmo com aurores, só os atacamos, pois eles se opõem a nós; E Harry Potter... Você saberia se tivesse tido o azar de estudar 7 anos com ele...

Will ficou extremamente indignado com os argumentos de Malfoy. Eram absurdos e ele não entendia como o garoto dizia isso na maior tranqüilidade, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Achou melhor não dizer nada. Não adiantava ficar discutindo com seu melhor amigo... Melhor amigo? Também não entendia como Draco pudesse ser seu melhor amigo.

Malfoy sabia o que se passava na mente de Will. Sempre sabia. Nesses 4 anos em que era Comensal, Will sempre estivera com ele. Mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda era estranho. Se um comensal, se um Malfoy, se _ele_ soubesse o que é amizade, também saberia que Will é seu melhor amigo.

- Se você detesta tanto assim ser comensal... – Ele disse, por fim – Por que não desiste? Seu pai já morreu, e garanto que ele morreu mesmo! Não só fingindo como meu pai fez...

Novamente Will não entendia Draco. Ele falava como se seu pai estar vivo fosse o pior dos castigos. Ele próprio não se dava bem com o seu, mas jamais conseguiria agir assim.

- Queria que fosse fácil assim... – Turner respondeu – O quê eu poderia fazer? Chegar pro Voldemort e falar que não quero mais servi-lo? Aposto que não daria certo...

- Também acho... – Malfoy concordou, dando de ombros – Will, mudando de assunto... Por que você acha que nos damos bem?

Will não esperava aquela pergunta, então demorou um pouco para responder.

- Sinceramente? – Ele disse pensativo – Não sei! Decididamente a gente não pensa igual...

- Com certeza não... – E os dois começaram a rir feito bobos. A _amizade_ deles era _simples_ assim.

* * *

Era nessa conversa que os dois comensais lembravam enquanto observavam cinco aurores inconscientes...

* * *

**Nota da autora:** _Como prometido os capítulos 5 e 6. Provavelmente semana que vem eu posto mais 2. Muitíssimo obrigado a Shelly Malfoy, Vicky L. Chan, Nimrodel Telcontar (de novo!) e a Dea Malfoy. Continuem comentando, hein!?_


	7. Nos Ajudem

_**Capítulo 7: Nos Ajudem**_

Gina abriu os lhos lentamente, não tinha idéia de quanto tempo estivera desmaiada. Sua cabeça doía, mas mesmo assim lembrava exatamente o que acontecera.

Olhou para os lados e viu seus amigos acordados. Foi então que percebeu ter as pernas e pulsos amarrados, assim como os outros. Sentou-se com certa dificuldade e quando conseguiu se ajeitar e olhou para frente, encontrou dois olhares... _tristes_?

- Até que enfim acordou, princesinha... - Falou Will Turner sarcástico, em um tom que lembrava muito o de Draco.

- Eu vou repetir mais uma vez minha pergunta – Gina ouviu a voz de Elyon a sua direita – O quê vocês pretendem? Parem com esse joguinho!

- Não é joguinho! – Retrucou Draco sério – É algo muito, mas _muito_ importante! Porém vocês têm de prometer que irão nos ajudar...

- Não sei os outros, mas eu não ajudo _vocês_! – Rony respondeu.

Os comensais se aproximaram do garoto. Os três se encararam até que Malfoy disse:

- Você poderia ser mais agradecido... Afinal eu salvei a vida da sua irmã!

E lançou um olhar a Gina que a gelou por dentro. Elyon novamente foi quem perguntou:

- Para que vocês precisam da nossa ajuda?

A auror falou de um jeito tão sério que todos olharam espantados para ela. Draco e Will se entreolharam com um ar de "_diz você_".

- Não queremos mais ser comensais. – Turner disse por fim.

- Eu não acredito... – Rony resmungou.

- É verdade - Confirmou Draco – Só não temos idéia de _como_ não ser mais...

- Se é verdade mesmo... – Observou Elyon – Por que estuporaram e amarraram a gente?

- Se não tivéssemos feito, vocês atacariam a gente primeiro e nem dariam chance de explicarmos, não é?

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta de Draco. Realmente ele tinha razão.

- Vão nos ajudar? – Perguntou Will quebrando o silêncio.

- Não sei se vocês são confiáveis... – Disse Matthew.

- Eu acho... - Falou Elyon pensativa – Que se eles não fossem confiáveis já teriam nos matado. Chances não faltaram. E como o Malfoy fez questão de lembrar, ele salvou a Gina. Por que teria feito isso se realmente não quisesse mudar?

- Pode ser – Concordou Jason – Mas como podemos ter certeza?

- Só dando uma chance a eles!

- Você acha todo mundo bonzinho, Elyon! – Rony resmungou de novo.

- Sabemos que não fomos bonzinhos, mas queremos ser. – Corrigiu Draco.

- E como nós poderíamos ajudar vocês? – Perguntou Matthew ainda desconfiado.

- Eu não sei! - Will falou – Não tenho idéia! Só sei que não podemos chegar para Voldemort e dizer: "_Milorde, não queremos mais servi-lo. Achamos tudo isso errado_".

- Tem razão – Elyon disse – Mas se acham tudo errado por que se tornaram comensais?

- Bem... – Turner começou.

- Nossos pais – Completou Draco – Vocês os conhecem, é claro. Tem como não conhecer Bill Turner e Lucio Malfoy? No mínimo matariam a gente se não quiséssemos seguir a "carreira" deles...

- Por favor! – Pediu Will quase desesperado – Acreditem em nós! Nos ajudem...

- Por mim daremos uma chance a vocês – Falou Elyon – Não levaremos vocês a nossa sede, nem contaremos os planos contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Apenas podemos tentar, não é? Para ver se tudo isso é realmente verdade. O quê acham?

- Também acho que podíamos tentar – Concordou Jason.

- É, eu também – Disse Matthew – E você Rony?

- Tenho minhas dúvidas – Falou o ruivo – Mas... Tudo bem. – Olhou para a irmã e disse – Gina?

A garota que prestara atenção em tudo sem dizer uma única palavra pareceu acordar de um estado hipnótico. Concordaria ou não?

* * *

**Nota da autora:**_ Hoje eu só estou postando um capítulo porque vocês não estão comentando! A única que comentou foi a Nimrodel, valeu mais uma vez, oks? A fic já está exatamente na metade, então eu espero os comentários._


	8. Presente de Aniversário

_**Capítulo 8: Presente de Aniversário**_

A ruivinha não sabia o que responder. Poderia ajudar dois Comensais da Morte? Will poderia, mas e Draco? Seria capaz de perdoar o garoto que matara sua família? Ele estava disposto a mudar, ela acreditava nisso, mas jamais poderia esquecer o que acontecera. O louro salvara sua vida, porém tirara as de Molly, Percy, Fred e Jorge...

- Gina? – Chamou Elyon – Em que planeta você está?

- Hã...? Desculpe... – Falou acordando de seus pensamentos – Bem, eu... eu também concordo em ajudar...

Ao falar essas palavras, Gina sentiu um nó na garganta. Sentia que não tomara a decisão certa.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram. Os comensais mostravam-se realmente querendo mudar. Os aurores e eles estavam se dando bem. Eram _quase_ amigos. Ninguém desconfiava que fosse tudo encenação...

Todos estavam reunidos n'A Toca, até mesmo eles, para a festa de 20 anos de Gina Weasley. Arthur e Rony se esforçaram ao máximo para deixar a menina muito feliz nesse dia. E _quase_ conseguiram. A garota estava se divertindo como há muito tempo não se divertia, e aquele dia prometia ser lembrado por ela para sempre. Mas não como um dia alegre...

Draco e Will conversavam um pouco afastados dos outros. Turner tentava convencer Malfoy a não fazer algo.

-... só para assustar ela um pouquinho! – Dizia Draco.

- Um pouquinho!? – Resmungou Will – E se der errado? Ela pode morrer!

Draco sabia que Gina morreria se desse errado. E também sabia, apesar se não querer admitir, que tinha medo que isso acontecesse. Mas disse com firmeza:

- Vamos ter que matar ela de qualquer jeito! Se isso acontecer um pouco antes, não tem problema nenhum!

Passava da meia-noite quando Gina começou a abrir seus presentes. Divertira-se tanto que esquecera deles.

Seu pai e seu irmão lhe deram uma coisa um tanto diferente: um aparelho trouxa chamado celular. Arthur explicou que ele servia para fazer "licações". Sempre que ela precisasse de alguma coisa era só "licar" para o número do celular dele. A garota não gostou muito da história do "licar" Novamente se sentia super protegida.

Desde que fora capturada por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, os Weasley duplicaram a preocupação. Preocupação que já era exageradamente grande.

A ruivinha continuou abrindo os embrulhos. De Hermione ganhou um perfume com cheirinho de bebê; de Elyon um porta-jóias que tocava uma musiquinha linda; de Will um ursinho de pelúcia; de Harry um estojo de maquiagem - ela não gostava de se emperiquitar, mas às vezes isso se fazia necessário - e de Draco ganhou um livro chamado 'Dicas para Medi-bruxa'.

Gina estava adorando todos os presentes, mas o que mais gostara fora o de Draco. Comentara há alguns dias que gostaria de ser Medi-bruxa. Mas não tinha certeza que se outra pessoa lhe desse, gostaria tanto.

A Weasley começou a desembrulhar o sétimo presente desconfiada. Aparentemente não era de ninguém que estava lá. Mas levou um susto ao ver o que era. Um colar. Simplesmente lindo! Sem nem pensar ela colocou-o.

- Quem será que mandou Gina? – Perguntou Hermione admirada.

- Não tenho idéia! – Respondeu mais admirada que a amiga – Veio com esse bilhete, mas não dá para entender nada...

- Me deixe ver esse bilhete! – Disse Draco arrancando o papel da mão de Gina.

- Calma Draco... O quê foi?

- Não, Virginia! – Malfoy advertiu vendo que ela pretendia tirar o colar – Não toque nele!

- Por quê?

- Isso é... – Draco começou nervoso – É uma bomba!

* * *


	9. Will Apaixonado

_**Capítulo 9: Will apaixonado**_

- Uma o quê? – Perguntou Gina desesperada.

- Uma bomba... – Repetiu Draco – Não toque nesse colar ou ele explode!

- E como você sabe? – Perguntou Rony ao mesmo tempo desconfiado e preocupado.

- Está escrito aqui. – Malfoy informou – "_Lhes peço gentilmente que soltem os três comensais capturados há dois dias. Dar-lhes-ei então o código que desarma a bomba, mas esperarei apenas doze horas. Saudações_".

- E como você sabe ler isso? – Elyon perguntou.

- Esse é o código que Voldemort usa para se comunicar com os Comensais da Morte.

- Então foi Você-Sabe-Quem que mandou isso? – Gina perguntou tentando parecer tranqüila – E quer os comensais dele em toca da minha vida?

- O quê que a gente faz? – Perguntou Harry – Será que se 'chutarmos' acertamos o código?

- 99,5% de chances de... não! – Retrucou Hermione – A centenas de possibilidades, por...

- Pára, gente! – Rony interrompeu – Não temos opções... É claro que vamos soltá-los! A vida da Gina é muito mais importante!

- Vocês têm certeza? – Perguntou a ruivinha.

- Certeza? – Repetiu – Mas, é claro Gina! Só não sei quem vai levar os comensais...

- Nós! – Afirmou Will se referindo a Draco e ele – Voldemort não teria escrito esse bilhete dessa forma se não soubesse que estão nos ajudando! A gente vai.

- E vocês sabem como encontrar Você-Sabe-Quem? – Perguntou Jason.

- Na verdade não... – Admitiu Draco – Mas não é preciso que saibamos encontrá-lo... Ele nos encontrará – Acrescentou olhando a Marca Negra no pulso.

* * *

Draco, Will, Harry, Hermione e Lizzie foram até o Ministério para solicitar a ordem de soltura dos três comensais. Não foi nada fácil convencer Cornélio Fudge, que infelizmente ainda era o Ministro da Magia. Ele conseguiu deixar bem claro que preferia Gina Weasley morta a soltar seguidores de Voldemort. Mas acabou tendo que aceitar. Os aurores esperaram apenas alguns minutos e os comensais, acompanhados de dois funcionários, aparataram de Azkaban.

Doze horas. Voldemort falava no bilhete que se os comensais não fossem soltos em doze horas a bomba explodiria. Agora faltavam menos de dez. Fudge os enrolava tanto que parecia que não conseguiriam sair de lá nunca.

Depois de Draco pedir permissão para usar Magia Negra para impedir os comensais de escaparem, o Ministro implicou dizendo que '_se os senhores Turner e Malfoy ainda usavam Magia Negra se subentendia que ainda eram "maus" e teriam de ser presos... _' Mas acabou enrolado também... Afinal o feitiço só poderia ser desfeito por quem o fez e Draco só o faria depois que tivesse o código. Dessa forma Voldemort não teria escolha. Se matasse Gina, Draco ou Will a magia não seria interrompida e de nada lhe serviria três estátuas.

Saíram do Ministério quase três da manhã. Agora Will e Draco teriam de continuar sozinhos. Aparataram para o Cemitério da Casa dos Riddle.

- Finite Incantatem! – Murmurou Draco apontando a varinha para os três comensais que começaram a se mover lentamente.

- Podem ir embora! – Malfoy disse a eles – Não se deixem ser pegos novamente. E se por acaso isso acontecer não contem que os soltamos. Tchau!

Viraram-se para ir embora, mas um dos comensais pediu _delicadamente_:

- TURNER E MALFOY! DÁ PARA EXPLICAR ESSA PALHAÇADA? PRIMEIRO VOCÊS PRENTEM A GENTE E DEPOIS SOLTAM? QUAL É A DE VOCÊS?

Eles se entreolharam. Draco começou a falar. Contou que Will e ele ajudaram a capturá-los para parecerem bonzinhos aos aurores. E deram um jeito de soltá-los e parecerem _ainda mais_ bonzinhos, já que estavam arriscando suas vidas para salvar a de Gina. Concordando que realmente era um ótimo plano os comensais aparataram. Malfoy começou a falar com Will, mas notou que ele não prestava atenção. Escutara a conversa dele sem dizer uma única palavra. Parecia não concordar com nada.

- WILL! – Gritou Malfoy para o outro se "ligar" – O que ta acontecendo com você?

- Eu desisto, Draco! – Respondeu desanimado.

- De quê?

- De TUDO! Eu não vou mais enganar os aurores. Eles foram muito bons com a gente e isso não está certo! Voldemort pode me matar, mas eu não faço mais isso!

- E o quê você vai fazer? – Draco estava levemente irritado – Chegar para eles e falar: "Eu menti, sabe? Fingi que queria mudar a mando de Voldemort, mas agora eu _realmente_ pretendo mudar!".

- Se for preciso... – Disse Will se preparando para aparatar – Eu faço.

- Você tem o direito de fazer o que quiser. Até mesmo essa grande besteira. Mas não precisa contar nada para ninguém! Pelo menos por enquanto! Você sempre quis deixar de ser um comensal e essa e sua chance, não é? Mas eu não quero deixar de ser. Eu te ajudo se você também me ajudar.

- Ok. Desde que seu ajudar não consista em matar, torturar, mentir...

- Não, Will. Eu só peço que você não conte nada até a missão acabar, ok?

- Ta bem...

Sorriram por um instante.

- Mas, Draco... A missão vai acabar quando você matar a Gina, não é?

Malfoy hesitou...

- Por que essa pergunta?

Will também hesitou...

- Eu estou apaixonado por ela...

* * *

**Notinha da autora feliz:** _Comentaram, ae! Muito obrigada a Lou Malfoy, JuPiAzZaLuNgA, Rafinha M. Potter e é claro minha amiga linda, Dani! Valeu! Continuem comentando hein? Essa semana principalmente, como presente de aniversário! Faço 14 aninhos amanhã! Beijos._


	10. Um Simples Abraço

_**Capítulo 10: Um Simples abraço**_

Draco e Will aparataram n'A Toca e foram bombardeados por perguntas. Malfoy se desviou de todos e se aproximou de Gina que estava sentada em um canto.

- Fala que deu tudo certo Draco... – Pediu segurando a mão do garoto.

- Acho que sim... – Respondeu puxando sua mão, envergonhado.

- Acha? – Perguntou visivelmente nervosa.

- É... Voldemort deu o código, mas... mas agora que parei para pensar... ele poderia ser falso...

- A gente não tinha pensado nisso... – Disse a ruivinha tentando parecer tranqüila, mas sem êxito – Vamos torcer para que seja verdadeiro, então.

Draco sabia que era verdadeiro... Ele que criara, e agora começava a achar que não devia tê-lo feito. Achava que Gina não merecia isso.

Desviou estes pensamentos de sua cabeça. Lentamente levantou a mão até o colar no pescoço da garota. Em uma seqüência, apertou as pedrinhas dele, que brilhou, se abriu, caiu no chão e sumiu.

Malfoy só deve tempo de ouvir um _"Deu certo!"_ exclamado pela Weasley, e sentiu-a pular em seu pescoço quase que o sufocando.

A principio ficou assustado. Não esperava essa reação, mas logo correspondeu ao abraço. Percebeu que Gina chorava e isso o fez se sentir extremamente mal. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, com ela, provavelmente muito pouco, até que ouviu o Sr. Weasley dizer alguma coisa na qual não prestou atenção.

Gina o soltou e foi abraçar o pai, o irmão e os amigos. Draco ficou perdido por alguns segundos até que encontrou o olhar de Will. Não consegui decifrar a expressão no rosto do amigo.

* * *

Quando Draco e Will chegaram ao apartamento trouxa que alugaram eram quase quatro da manhã. Cada um foi para o seu quarto, mas nenhum dos dois estava a fim de dormir.

Draco deitou na cama, irritado. Não gostava daquele lugar. Afinal, ele detestava qualquer coisa que se ligava a trouxas...

Lentamente, porém, sua irritação foi desaparecendo conforme lembrava de tudo que acontecera naquela longa noite.

"_Eu estou apaixonado pela Gina..."_ As palavras de Will vinham a sua cabeça _"E acho que você também!"_ Malfoy ficou muito aborrecido com a _suposição_ do amigo. É claro que ele NÃO estava apaixonado por Gina! Will pareceu convencido de que Draco realmente não gostava dela, tamanho o escândalo que ele fez.

Aparataram n'A Toca e não tocariam mais no assunto. Porém quando viu a garota sentada em um canto, seu estômago gelou. Tinha que admitir que não gostava de vê-la assim. Ainda mais sabendo que era por sua causa. Naquele momento daria tudo para voltar no tempo e não inventar essa história absurda de bomba.

"_Ela me abraçou..."_ Investigando seu passado, Draco chegava à conclusão de que aquele fora o momento em que mais se aproximara de sentir-se verdadeiramente feliz. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria se matar. Tinha um horrível sentimento de culpa. Gina estava agradecida a ele, pois acreditava que salvara a sua vida. Mas não salvara. Ele a enganara.

Malfoy ficou horas pensando. Aquele abraço mexera com ele. No começo estava extremamente confuso, porém logo as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Cada vez mais...

Cerca de três horas depois, Draco tinha certeza de porque libertou a ruivinha de Voldemort; de porque pela primeira vez se sentia arrependido de algo; de porque ficou tão irritado ao ouvir Will dizer estar apaixonado por ela; e de porque um simples abraço fez tudo isso. Estava gostando de Gina Weasley.

E pensando nela, adormeceu.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ _Ainda feliz, porque vocês não esqueceram de mim e comentaram! Thanks! __**Ly Anne Black**__ (Betinha, querida! Que bom q vc comentou! Tou devendo fazer uma continuação p esse fic né? Calma, eu ainda farei! __**Rema**__ ( Sim, continua...) ; __**Lou Malfoy**__ (Eba, brigada pelo feliz aniversário! Não preciso mais esperar os filmes serem lançados em DVD p poder assistir por não me deixarem entrar no cinema: "você não tem idade para assistir o filme!") ; __**Rafinha M. Potter**__ (Action? Bom, o Draco deu um grande passo nesse cap. meloso... Buuut action _mesmo_?... E sim, a morte dele me deixou traumatizada...) ; __**Dani (Nimrodel Telcontar)**__ ( Que desculpa, amiga! Adoro seus reviews! Valeu pela força! O Harry no meio da briga? Han... o q vc acha?... E se tem inflação lá eu não sei, mas não tem mensalão e isso é uma grande coisa...) Bjus a todos e continuem comentando!_


	11. De Amigo a Inimigo

_**Capítulo 11: De Amigo a Inimigo**_

Draco acordou. Era quase meio-dia. Não dormira quase nada. Levantou pensando na mesma pessoa de quando fora se deitar. Saiu do quarto sonolento e se encaminhou à cozinha. Estava morrendo de fome. Depois de tomar café da manhã foi procurar Will, mas não o encontrou. Seu amigo não estava no apartamento. Devia ter saído, para onde, ele não fazia idéia.

Tomou um banho rápido. Queria, precisava ir falar com Gina. Não tinha certeza se devia; não tinha certeza se daria certo. Só tinha certeza que estava apaixonado e tinha certeza que diria isso a ela.

Poderia aparatar, mas decidiu que iria andando até A'Toca. Mas uma coisa o atrasou. Quando abriu a porta ele trombou com uma ave. A coruja parecia exausta. Malfoy voltou para dentro e lhe deu água _(N/a: que menino bonzinho com os animais...)._ Viu que ela trazia um bilhete com os nomes dele e de Will. O abriu e levou um susto: era de Voldemort.

"_Vocês merecem parabéns_" – Dizia o bilhete – "_Foi impressionante o que fizeram. Parece que conseguiram enganar direitinho aqueles aurores babacas. Agora eu quero saber os planos deles, já estamos preparando um ataque, só esperamos a resposta de vocês. Ah, Draco, você tem UM mês lembra? Faça Virginia Weasley sofrer como nunca e então.. mate-a!_".

Malfoy terminou de ler atordoado. Esquecera por completo desse detalhe. Iria se declarar a Gina, mas como explicaria que era ainda um Comensal da Morte? Como explicaria que a enganara? E Voldemort? Ele não trairia - de novo - seu Lorde, mas este não aceitaria sua paixão. Draco precisava da opinião de Will, mas por ele já estava na hora de revelar a verdade à garota. Tinha certeza que não seria compreendido, mas não mentiria mais.

Draco chegou n'A Toca e encontrou a porta aberta. Resolveu entrar sem bater.

Subiu as escadas até o quarto de Gina. Não tinha coragem de bater nem de simplesmente entrar. Foi quando ouviu vozes. Vozes que ele reconheceu como sendo de Gina e Will.

Começou a se perguntar o que seu amigo estaria fazendo lá. Pensou consigo que ele deveria ter sido mais rápido e viera se declarar a ruivinha. Sua curiosidade foi mais forte do que seu receio.

* * *

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE EU VI! – Draco gritava com o amigo depois de arrastá-lo de volta para o apartamento – O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO?

- Beijando a Gina – Respondeu Will tranqüilamente, completamente ao contrário do outro – O quê tem de mais?

- E VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA?! – Draco parecia prestes a pular em Will e estrangulá-lo.

- Olha, Draco – Will falava o mais calmamente possível, sabia que o louro era _perigoso_. – Eu estou namorando a Gina há quase três semanas. Eu disse que gostava dela e ela aceitou ser minha namorada. No começo eu achava que ela estava comigo para esquecer alguém, que eu julgava ser você. Então com essa história de bomba eu pensei que você também era apaixonado por ela, mas você fez um escândalo e disse que não. Finalmente tudo parecia perfeito. Tenho certeza há quatro dias, que Gina também me ama, e achava que o meu amigo me apoiaria. Então daria para me explicar o porquê dessa reação?

Quando Turner terminou de falar, Malfoy estava de boca aberta, os olhos arregalados. Aquilo tudo não podia ser real.

- E por que você não me contou isso antes? – Draco perguntou em um tom mais baixo. Não tinha nem mais vontade de gritar.

- A Gina não queria que contasse para ninguém... Mas hoje eu fui justamente pedir isso a ela. Ia te contar assim que voltasse pra cá.

- Você disse que tem certeza que ela te ama há quatro dias?

- É...

- Lembro que há quatro dias você não passou a noite aqui no apartamento... – Falou Draco com medo de que suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras – O quê aconteceu?

- Isso que você está pensando... – Will respondeu envergonhado.

Raiva. Tristeza. Ódio. Decepção. Draco se achou em meio a uma mistura de sentimentos que nem conseguia pensar. Esqueceu que Will era seu amigo. Esqueceu que ele era apenas um apaixonado que não tinha culpa de nada.

- SOME DAQUI! – Malfoy começou a gritar com seu, agora, _inimigo_ – EU NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS! EU TE _ODEIO_!

Will ficou extremamente chateado. Ele considerava Draco seu amigo. Eles viviam brigando, discutindo, suas opiniões eram diferentes, quase não concordavam com nada. Era uma amizade estranha, mas era uma amizade, afinal, eles sempre se acertavam.

Mas dessa vez parecia que a briga não teria um final feliz. Turner tinha certeza que Malfoy ficaria contente por ele e não que escutaria um "_Não quero te ver nunca mais... Eu te odeio_" Sem nem pegar suas coisas, Will aparatou.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_ _Passando rapidinho q eu estou muito ocupada... Brigada a Rafinha M. Potter e a Lou Malfoy, que não esqueceram de mim! Bem, Rafinha se ele não tivesse morrido vc teria de entrar na fila para casar com ele... Não é a primeira q se apaixona, rs Será influência de Orlando Bloom, aquele que me inspirou? Lou eu não tenho NC não, e a fic terá 14 capítulos, ok? Já ta acabando!_


	12. Tarde Demais

_**Capítulo 12: Tarde Demais**_

Quinze dias se passaram. Draco se trancou no apartamento. Não comia e não dormia direito. Não tinha notícias nem de Will, nem de Gina, nem de ninguém. Exceto de Voldemort, que vez ou outra mandava um bilhetinho reclamando da _falta de atividade_ do garoto.

Draco perdera a vontade de viver. Não queria fazer nada, nem pensar em nada. Achava que seria mais fácil se matar, mas não tinha coragem para isso.

Amor. O quê é o amor? Para Malfoy era o pior sentimento que alguém poderia ter. Desde pequeno pensava isso, dizia que nunca amaria e nem seria amado. Mas foi então que a notou. Hoje, pela primeira vez achava que devia ter escutado seu pai.

"_Amor é coisa para tolos_" – Falava Lúcio Malfoy ao filho quando este tinha 15 anos "_Ninguém precisa de amor. Ele só serve para fazer as pessoas sofrerem e se tornarem vulneráveis. Faça como seu pai, nunca ame_".

Malfoy queria acreditar que se tivesse deixado Gina morrer, quando ela fora capturada por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, teria sido tudo mais fácil, mas ele sabia que não. Apesar de tudo, a última coisa que queria era ver a garota morta. E se odiava por isso. Odiava não conseguir odiá-la.

Entardecia quando pela quarta vez naquela semana entrou uma coruja pela janela de seu apartamento, deixando cair uma carta de Voldemort. Draco abriu e lentamente começou a ler:

"_Malfoy, seu imbecil! Você está recebendo minhas cartas? Então responda! Não é possível que esteja assim por causa daquela auror, Virgínia Weasley?! É, Turner me contou tudo. E quando digo tudo é tudo mesmo. Se você não quer se dar __**muito**__ mal, garoto, comece a agir. Ou terá o mesmo triste fim de Will Turner. Ah é, você não sabe o que aconteceu, não é? Mas eu informo com todo o prazer. Eu o matei!"_

Draco ficou sem reação ao terminar a leitura. Leu e releu a carta várias vezes na esperança de ter lido ou entendido errado. Mas não tinha.

* * *

- Abre _agora_ essa porta, Draco Malfoy!

O garoto ouvia Gina gritando, mas nem se mexia. Depois de tudo ela era a última pessoa que gostaria de ver.

- Vou entrar de qualquer jeito! - Disse a garota irritada - Alorromora!

- Eu devia ter colocado uma Magia Negra nessa porta! - Falou Draco observando a ruivinha que entrava nervosa apontando a varinha para ele - O quê você quer Weasley?

- Como você foi capaz disso Malfoy? Você enganou a gente! E por SUA culpa Will está morto! - Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas - Sabe o quê aconteceu? Você-Sabe-Quem mandou... mandou a cabeça dele dentro de uma caixa... lá para a nossa sede... e... e é tudo _sua_ culpa! Mas eu vou me vingar! Vou te matar, Malfoy!

- Calma, Virgínia... - Draco levantou-se do sofá meio preocupado. Não duvidava, pelas circunstâncias, que ela seria realmente capaz de, ao menos, tentar matá-lo - Gina... - Dizia o mais tranqüilamente que podia - Eu não tenho culpa do que aconteceu com o Will. Ele... ele era meu amigo.

- É, _nossa_! Imagino que sim... - Falou ela teatralmente - "Eu te odeio" e "Não quero te ver nunca mais" são coisas que os amigos costumam dizer uns aos outros no dia-a-dia, não é?

- Você sabe por que eu disse isso á ele? - Perguntou Draco decidido a acabar com todas aquelas mentiras. - Will te contou?

- Não e nem quero saber! A única coisa que me importa é que por você ter dito isso, ele foi falar com Você-Sabe-Quem e agora ele ta morto! E, além disso, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado sabe onde é a nossa sede e pode estar a atacando nesse instante! Aposto que foi você quem contou a ele onde ela se localiza, não é?

- Você não devia acusar as pessoas injustamente, Virginia! Eu nem sei onde é a sede de vocês!

- É verdade... - Admitiu Gina - Mas mesmo assim, me dá uma boa razão para não te lançar um Avada Kedrava?

- Você iria para Azkaban... - Draco falou, mas acrescentou ao ver o olhar da garota - Ta, eu não sei nenhuma boa razão para você não me matar. Acho até que mereço... Mas antes disso você tem que saber de uma coisa.

- Que coisa?

- _Eu te amo_, Gina Weasley.

- Não acredito em você... - Disse não soando convincente.

- É uma história estranha - Falou Draco de sentando. - Vou ser o mais sincero possível e você acredita se quiser... No nosso tempo em Hogwarts eu te odiava. Mas era problema "_genético_". Você uma Weasley, eu um Malfoy. Porém quando te vi sendo torturada pelo meu pai, senti uma coisa muito especial e para alguém que nunca amou ninguém, foi difícil para eu aceitar que aquilo foi quase "amor a primeira vista". Na primeira vez que realmente olhei para você.

"Então te soltei. Voldemort soube, claro, e disse que só iria me perdoar se eu fingisse que queria mudar, enganasse os aurores, lhe contasse os planos deles, te fizesse sofrer e por último te matasse. Mandou Will me acompanhar, pois ele realmente não queria ser comensal, e o Lorde desconfiava disso. Eu estava decidido a cumprir o _castigo_ direitinho. Decidido a esquecer essa baboseira de amor. No começo estava tudo bem, até a história da bomba e o abraço que você me deu. Aquele abraço mudou muita coisa. _Me_ mudou muito. Tive de admitir para mim mesmo que te amava e nada poderia mudar o fato. Foi então que Will disse que vocês estavam namorando. Aquilo foi um tremendo choque. Não podia acreditar. Por isso disse aquelas coisas para ele. Mas estou arrependido disso... E horrível pensar que ele morreu. Pensar que ele morreu e a gente estava 'brigado'. Mas agora é tarde demais..."

- É tarde demais para várias coisas - Falou Gina - Não sei... Acho que você teve bastante tempo para inventar essa historinha...

- Eu não inventei nada... É verdade. E você não sabe o quanto me custa admiti... Quer que eu tome a poção Veritaserum?

- Não, Malfoy. Não precisa! Eu simplesmente _quero_ acreditar que é verdade.

Encararam-se. Ambos estavam confusos. Gina respirou fundo e começou a contar a sua história.

- No meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts comecei a te achar... _bonitinho_. Mas quando estava no sexto ano já me via completamente apaixonada. E amei você até o dia em que... em que minha família foi ... assassinada. Naquele dia passei a te odiar. Fiz de tudo para esquecer você e consegui. Cerca de dois anos depois eu te vejo novamente, você me salva e eu começo a sentir _aquilo_ de novo. Então aparecem Will e você dizendo que querem mudar. Uma semana depois Will disse que gostava de mim e eu aceitei namorar ele. Queria te esquecer. No começo apenas gostava dele, mas aprendi a amá-lo de verdade. Agora ele está morto, você diz que me ama e... E ok, eu te amo também!

Foi à vez de Draco congelar com o impacto das palavras. Assim que se recuperou parcialmente, foi até Gina e a abraçou. As palavras foram desnecessárias para explicar a felicidade dos dois. Começaram a aproximar os rostos, pensando bobeiras como _"ela é tão linda!"_ e _"ele é um príncipe encantado"_ Quando os narizes se encostaram, para finalmente concretizar o beijo que ambos por muito tempo desejaram, Gina se afastou nervosa:

- O quê foi Gina? - Perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Eu não posso... eu simplesmente não posso! Não posso esquecer que você matou minha mãe, o Percy, o Fred e o Jorge! Não posso...


	13. Uma notícia ótima, uma ruim

_**Capítulo 13: Uma notícia ótima, uma ruim e uma pior ainda.**_

Gina colocava a mão na porta do apartamento quando ouviu a voz indignada de Draco:

- Do que você está falando, Gina?

A garota se virou e o encarou. Parecia muito decepcionada.

- Você pode realmente me amar e eu corresponder, mas... mas não é o suficiente. Não posso te perdoar.

A Weasley se virou novamente para ir embora e Draco voltou a falar:

- Não estou entendendo _nada._.. Não os matei!

- Como não...? Foi o pior dia da minha vida... Sair da formatura de Hogwarts, chegar em casa e ficar sabendo que ela foi atacada por Comensais da Morte, que mataram meus familiares e o único identificado era o cara que eu gostava. Você não pode negar tudo isso!

- Eu nego sim! Eu não ma... Espera aí! Acho que já estou entendendo... Foi o _meu pai_!

- Foi seu pai o quê?

- Nessa época achavam que ele estava morto, não é? Então o viram e acharam que era eu. Acho que foi isso... Ele que atacou tua casa...

- Verdade? – Perguntou Gina quase implorando.

- É. Eu... jamais faria isso...

- Quer dizer então que você nunca matou ninguém? – Ela perguntou começando a de animar.

- Bem eu... Só posso garantir que não matei nenhum Weasley... Quando disse que jamais faria isso, quis dizer que nunca faria algo que te causasse sofrimento.

- Não que saber que amo um assassino seja muito reconfortante... – Respondeu a garota com um enorme sorriso, feliz novamente – E isso não trará minha família de volta, mas na medida do possível... Ta tudo perfeito!

A garota correu em direção á Draco que a envolveu em um novo abraço.

- Antes desse esclarecimento... – Falou o lourinho de uma forma muito carinhosa – Onde é que estávamos?

- Aqui... – Respondeu Virginia chegando mais perto dele. Os dois já haviam beijado outras pessoas antes, mas sabiam que aquele seria o mais especial de suas vidas. Estavam um pouco nervosos, principalmente a menina, porém sentiam que nada poderia atrapalhar aquele momento. A não ser...

- Me desculpem interromper... – Disse uma voz feminina – Mas tenho coisas muito importantes para falar.

Era Hermione Granger.

- Oi, Mione! – Falou Gina meio encabulada – O quê foi? Você ta machucada e... com uma cara...

- Tenho três notícias para dar, Gina – Falou Hermione. Parecia feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo – Uma ótima, uma ruim e uma pior. Qual você quer primeiro?

- Tanto faz, vou ter de saber as três de qualquer jeito... Mas fala logo, você está me deixando preocupada!

A garota pareceu reunir forças e começou a dizer:

- A ruim, ok... Você-Sabe-Quem e os Comensais da Morte atacaram nossa sede. A pior: muitos aurores morreram nesse ataque. E a ótima: Harry se sacrificou, mas finalmente ele conseguiu destruir para sempre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Draco e Gina ficaram abobados, era muita informação de uma vez. Ele foi o primeiro a falar:

- Voldemort foi derrotado?

- Foi. – Respondeu Mione com indiferença voltando sua atenção a Gina – Você está bem, Gi? Saiu super nervosa da sede falando que ia matar _ele_. Eu ia vir atrás de você, mas Você-Sabe-Quem apareceu... Porém acho que você deve ter se divertido. Era impressão minha ou você ia beijar o Malfoy?

- Eu... – Não sabia o que responder -... ia! Eu o amo, Mione! E eu sei que você sabe...

- Eu sempre achei que você fosse apaixonada por ele em nosso tempo em Hogwarts, mas agora é diferente! Ele é comensal!

- Eu sou mesmo um comensal, mas isso não muda meus sentimentos, Granger. Eu amo a Gina e ela também me ama. Para mim é a única coisa que importa.

Hermione se impressionou. Até mesmo Gina que ouvira revelações surpreendentes do garoto naquele dia, ficou surpresa com a sinceridade que ele passou.

- Desejo de coração que vocês sejam felizes juntos – Falou Hermione com compreensão – Eu só não quero que você se magoe, Gina Vê se não apronta, Malfoy!

- Defina _"aprontar",_ Granger? Mas não, não farei nada que a magoe...

Hermione esboçou um leve sorriso e foi embora deixando os dois sozinhos novamente.

- Coitadinho do Harry... – Falou Gina – Será que todos que amo tem de morrer?

Draco segurou a mão da garota com carinho e disse:

- Esquece isso, por enquanto... Eu quero te beijar, será que consigo...? – Draco falou malicioso, sentindo a respiração tensa da garota.

- Você vai conseguir me beijar depois de só mais uma pergunta... – Respondeu a ruiva rindo da cara de bobo que Malfoy fizera quando ela se distanciou.

- O quê foi, Gina? – Questionou cruzando os braços – E pára de rir da minha cara!

Ela parou e, em seguida, perguntou séria:

- Draco, agora que Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado...

- Agora que Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado... – Interrompeu o garoto – Daria para chamá-lo de Voldemort?

- Ta bem. Agora que Voldemort foi derrotado... – Ela falava com dificuldade – Você vai deixar de ser comensal, não é?

Ele se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Sabia que aquela resposta poderia mudar tudo, mas a respondeu com a mesma sinceridade que usara durante todo aquele dia:

- Não, Gina.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ Eu sei que o cap. anterior foi super clichê e gente, desculpa pela demora, mas finalmente ta aqui! O penúltimo capítulo..._


	14. Para Sempre Comensal

_**Capitulo 14: Para Sempre Comensal**_

Passou-se um mês sem que Draco e Gina se falassem. Ele continuou com sua carreira de comensal e ela com a de auror. A ruivinha estava mais motivada que nunca. Devia saber que o idiota do Malfoy não abandonaria sua "carreira" por causa dela. Ele não a amava, mas ela sim e não conseguia esquecê-lo, por mais que tentasse.

Draco voltou para o lado das Trevas e continuou a ajudar os comensais a espalhar o terror. Sinceramente, entendia Gina. Sabia que ela não aceitaria tão fácil sua decisão, mas se o amor dela fosse tão grande quanto o dele, esperava que compreendesse.

Por sorte, ou dois não se encontraram nos poucos confrontos do Bem contra o Mal que aconteceram durante esse tempo. Apesar de Voldemort ter sido destruído e muitos de seus seguidores terem sido mortos, presos ou simplesmente desistido agora que o Lorde não mais existia, alguns persistiam com a Era das Trevas. Mas era diferente. Os aurores eram grande maioria e os comensais não tinham quase chance nenhuma. Apenas alguns, como Draco Malfoy, não conseguiam ser apanhados.

Draco se questionava todas as noites antes de pegar no sono. Nunca se apaixonara, e agora que descobrira esse sentimento, dava tudo errado. Lembrava da Weasley com 11 anos quando a viu em Hogwarts. Nunca imaginava, naquela época, que o ódio que sentia por ela poderia se transformar nesse sentimento ainda mais forte, mais bonito e realmente muito mais complicado. Achava que tudo se resolveria se renunciasse ao Lado Negro, mas não faria isso. Aquele era seu mundo. Ele era assim. E para ele, Gina devia aceita-lo dessa forma...

* * *

Uma manhã aparentemente tranqüila em Hogsmeade. Pessoas andavam de um lado para outro, comprando os presentes pro Natal que se aproximava. Nessa época do ano o povoado enchia de gente, bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades. Um ambiente pouco provável para Comensais da Morte. Mas um ataque aconteceu. Um ataque que marcaria o reencontro de Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

Os bruxos das Trevas estavam em menor número, porém como ninguém esperava o ataque, muitas pessoas inocentes foram mortas até a chegada dos aurores. Foi uma batalha tão, ou até mais, horrível quanto a que houve na queda de Voldemort. Os bruxos "normais" foram retirados do local. Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus. Apesar de haver aurores em maior quantidade, estes estavam em desvantagem, não usavam Maldições Imperdoáveis, eram proibidas, mas estava difícil deter os comensais sem elas...

Gina se encontrava encostada em uma parede, com dois Comensais da Morte a sua frente, encobrindo sua única saída. Estava desarmada e machucada.

A comensal começou a rir olhando pro outro:

- Nunca me canso dessa parte, Alex!

- Eu também não, Lucy!

- Olhem aqui vocês dois – Chamou a Weasley – Já vai ser muito ruim morrer, então daria para fazer isso, sem rir da minha cara?

Eles começaram a gargalhar ainda mais.

- Ta bem, ruivinha! A gente mata você logo... – Responde Lucy respirando – Avada...

- Alex, Lucy!

- Ah, oi Draco! – Falou Alex em tom de ironia – Venho acompanhar o assassinado?

- Aqui não vai ter assassinato nenhum! – Respondeu entrando na frente da garota.

Gina se desligou na conversa de Draco, Alex e Lucy. A presença do louro trazia muitas lembranças e sensações. Parecia totalmente inexplicável, ela estava desanimada, cansada daquela guerra que nunca terminava. Só não havia desistido por um único motivo: o filho que esperava de Will Turner.

Se não fosse por esse filho, já estaria morta, assim como o pai dele. Porém a presença de Malfoy, por mais que não quisesse admitir, lhe trazia uma enorme vontade de viver, a fazia pensar que tinha tudo pela frente. Uma vida que não poderia ser desperdiçada. Seus pensamentos só foram cortados ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão gritar um...

_- Estupefaça!_

...e ver Lucy e Alex caírem no chão.

- Calma aí, Rony! – Disse a garota pulando na frente dele, ao perceber que este iria atacar Draco também. Num movimento de agilidade arrancou a varinha da mão do irmão.

- O quê você ta fazendo, Gina? – Perguntou o ruivo indo na direção de Draco e lhe acertando um soco no nariz.

- RONY! – Gritou Gina, segurando-o.

- Seu Weasley imbecil! – Draco disse furioso enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria – Se você não fosse irmão dela eu te matava!

- O quê que tem eu ser irmão da minha irmã? – Rony riu.

Malfoy não respondeu.

- Maninho... – Chamou Gina, calmamente - Será que você podia me deixar falar a sós com o Malfoy um pouquinho?

- Mas é claro que não!

- Por favor! – Ela pediu – Qualquer coisa eu grito, ok?

Rony olhou para Draco e ao dizer um "_ta_" muito contrariado, deixou os dois sozinhos.

Gina olhou Draco profundamente e perguntou:

- Por que você me defendeu dos comensais?

- Porque eu te amo.

A menina demorou um pouco para entender essas palavras, proferidas tão simplesmente. Então disse, chorosa:

- Por que você não deixa o lado das Trevas, se torna bonzinho para a gente poder viver feliz pra sempre?

- Não Gina, você sabe que serei... Para sempre comensal.

* * *

_**FIM**_

_**Notas Finais da Autora: **__Acabou... O quê acharam? Bom, tenho certeza que muita gente não esperava esse final. E para ser sincera eu também não... Meus planos, quando comecei a escrever essa fic, não era terminá-la desse jeito, mas ia ficar tão conto de fadas, e contos de fadas + Draco Malfoy...? Não, entendem? Agradeço de coração a todos que deixaram reviews ao longo da fic. O quê seria de mim sem vocês? Muito obrigada mesmo, e espero não ter decepcionado. Podem continuar comentando, eu adoraria saber o que acharam do final da fic, e adoraria se lessem minhas outras. Beijos com muito carinho. Adoro vocês!_

_**Obs:**__ Eu sei que o nome da Gina não é Virginia, mas eu gosto assim._

_Atualização em 23.01.09_


End file.
